I Still Believe/Superbass
I Still Believe/Superbass ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Fehde, und wird von Blaine und Sue mit den Cheerios und den New Directions gesungen. Die beiden wollen damit ihre Fehede aus dem Weg schaffen, die davon handelt, dass Blaine sich weigert, sich wieder den Cheerleadern anzuschließen, während Sue darauf besteht, da er einen Vertrag unterzeichnet hat. Sie schlägt daher den Mash-Up vor und übernimmt aufgrund ihrer Trinidadwurzeln den Part von Nicki Minaj. Blaine verlässt sich bei seiner Performance allein auf seine Stimme, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sue, die die Cheerios engagiert, einen leuchtenden Plexiglasboden und entsprechende Kostüme organisiert hat. Das ganze wird gesteigert, wenn Sue mit einem Mini-Bike umherfährt und pinke Federn herunterfallen lässt, während das Licht ausgeht und die Kostüme bzw. der Boden im Dunkeln zu leuchten anfangen. Am Ende sollen die New Directions darüber abstimmen, wessen Performance besser war, wobei Blaine als Verlierer hervorgeht und sich daher wieder den Cheerios anschließen muss. "I Still Believe" stammt von Brenda K. Starr aus ihrem zweiten Album "Brenda K. Starr" aus dem Jahr 1988. In der Serie wird die Version von Mariah Carey aus ihrem achten Album "#1" aus dem Jahr 1998 verwendet. "Superbass" stammt von Nicki Minaj aus ihrem Debütalbum "Pink Friday" aus dem Jahr 2011. Lyrics Blaine: Oh, yeah, mhm You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy, but You still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I Wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed Blaine mit New Directions harmonierend: I still believe That someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh, baby, yeah I had a dream You and me Will find ourselves in love again Oh oh oh oh New Directions (Blaine): (I) I still believe (Baby, I do) Someday you and me Blaine mit New Directions: Just give me one more try In love again Sue: Oh, yeah-eah Sue mit Cheerios: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up Sue (mit Cheerios): And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might be broke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship) When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip) That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy) I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly) I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie) (You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh) (Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him (who the hell I is) I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up Back coupes up And chuck the deuce up Sue mit Cheerios: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way (Cheerios: Ay ay ay) Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Cheerios (mit Sue): Yeah, that's that (super bass!) Cheerios: Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (Sue: He got that super bass) Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass He got that super bass Sue mit Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Cheerios: He got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Sue: Yo, yo (Cheerios: Yeah, that's that super bass) Sue (Blaine mit New Directions): His heartbeat's runnin' away (I still believe-e-e-e) Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass (I still believe-e-e-e) Can't you hear that Sue mit Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Blaine mit New Directions: Don't you know that I still believe (Sue: Eh eh yeah!) That someday you and me (Cheerios: Can't can't can't) Sue mit Cheerios (Blaine mit New Directions): Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (Will love again) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Cheerios (mit Sue): Yeah, that's that (super bass!) Blaine mit New Directions: I had a dream That one day you and me Suee mit Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom (Cheeriors: bass!) Blaine mit New Directions: Will love again Sue mit Cheerios: Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, (Cheeriors: bass!) Yeah, that's that super bass! Trivia *Der Mash-up basiert auf dem Streit von Mariah Carey und Nicki Minaj bei "American Idol". Aus diesem Grund wurde auch Mariahs Version statt der von Brenda K. Starr verwendet. Fehler *Als Becky die Lichter ausschaltet, kann man Sue und die Cheerios zusammen performen sehen. Anschließend hört man Blaine "I Still Believe" singen, aber sein Gesicht ist fassungslos aufgrund von Sues Choreographie und seine Lippen bewegen sich nicht. *Als Sue auf dem Bike fährt, hört man sie "Boom badoom boom" singen, aber es wird gezeigt, dass ihr Mund offen ist, während sie grinst. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester